


a taste of real life

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going for a midnight swim together. Bonus: Person A surprises Person B by skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste of real life

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr at (it has gifs): http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/127484827226/i-have-an-actual-fic-request-for-samxgabe-smut-you

The hunt had been messy, tiring; Sam’s bones ached but worst of all was the smell coming off Gabriels clothes.

“Man, can you just take those things off?” Sam whined as he drove past the town border. If Dean had been here he probably wouldn’t have even let Gabriel inside his precious baby but Sam had quickly realised it wouldn’t be easy to get rid of his hunting partner for this hunt.

“Sammy- if you wanted to see me naked you should have just said,” Gabriel teased wriggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Shut up,” Sam muttered, clenching the steering wheel, “Can’t you just mojo away that gunk?”

Gabriel ignored him for a moment, busy unwrapping some sort of candy before replying.

“I could, but I’ve got a much better idea.” He was quiet after that, silently munching on his candy leaving Sam to try and control his dry heaving from the stench of the river monsters slime.

“Stop,” Gabriel said abruptly. Loudly. In Sam’s ear. Sam braked harshly, swearing and cursing.

“Gabe, what the hell?” He started when he noticed what Gabriel was pointing at.

A lake, a really cool, clean looking lake, the early morning sun was shimmering off the still surface of it.

“C’mon Sam!” Gabriel whined, “It’ll be fun!”

Sam hesitated momentarily, he really wanted to but… actually what was stopping him?

He pulled over to the side of the road, grinning as he dropped the keys into his pocket.

“That’s more like it!” Gabriel whooped as he shucked off his slimy jacket, leaving it on the dusty dirt ground with a wet thump.

Sam kicked off his squelching shoes, a trickle of river goo running out of one boot, making his nose crinkle up in disgust. His socks were next, which he toed off with his feet, unwilling to touch them.

He hadn’t noticed that Gabriel was still standing beside the Impala, watching him as he undressed, leaving a steady trail of clothes leading to the lake.

His canvas jacket went next along with his overshirt, leaving him shivering in a slightly damp t-shirt and jeans.

His t-shirt was next; peeling off his skin obscenely, exposing taut, tanned skin. Gabriel’s eyes flickered over his muscled back, taking in the fine form of one Sam Winchester.

Gabriel swallowed as Sam’s jeans hit the ground next, leaving him a faded pair of boxer briefs.

He watched the flex of Sam’s ass as he jogged to the edge of the lake- feeling the heat of arousal in his gut.

Sam turned then, smiling, so bright it took Gabriel’s breath away. “Come on Gabe!” He called, already wading into the cool waters.

Gabriel snapped his clothes away; this was his chance to convince Sam. They had been dancing around each other for months, years even, flirting, teasing. 

Nothing had ever come of it though but now was his chance.

Sam was already waist deep by time Gabriel had reached the edge of the lake; he turned, delighting in the cool cleansing of the lake to see a fully nude Gabriel hovering at the edge of the lake.

“Gabe, why are you naked?!” He asked, turning away slightly, the image of Gabriel burned into his retina, by time he turned again Gabriel was pretty much level with him, though the water came closer to his chest than hips.

“I always go commando Sambo.” Gabriel teased, smiling broadly when his words made Sam’s ears flush slightly.

“Aww- Sammy’s scared of the naked angel.” He laughed, showing off sharp white canines in the early morning light.

“Shut up,” Sam growled, splashing a tidal wave over Gabriel’s head, laughing at Gabriel’s hair, plastered to his head and the shocked look he was giving Sam.

“You asked for it,” Gabriel snarled playfully as he leapt at Sam, pushing the two of them below the surface, tangling their arms and legs as they felt weeds brush over their bared skin.

Sam gasped for air as he hit the surface again, spitting a mouthful of lake water out.

“Gabriel?” He called when after a few seconds Gabriel hadn’t surfaced.

There was no answer and the lake was eerily still. Sam stared at the lake worriedly. Could an archangel drown?

He let out an extremely undignified squeal as warm hands suddenly latched themselves onto his hips and dragged his soaked underwear down his legs.

Gabriel almost immediately surfaced behind Sam, holding the offending pair of boxers in his hand, waving them like a flag.

“Woohoo, I pantsed Sam Winchester and lived to tell the tale!” He yelled, laughing so hard he nearly choked on lake water.

Sam watched Gabriel laugh, loving the way his infectious laughter dragged a smile onto his own face.

“C’mere Gabe,” Sam said softly. They’d been dancing around this too long and Sam had the perfect comeback.

Gabriel stopped laughing at Sam’s soft and serious tone. He obeyed though, wading closer to Sam. He opened his mouth about to ask what was going on when Sam’s arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him in closer, until he was pressed right against Sam’s chest.

Gabriel would never admit to the squeak Sam forced out of him when his hands skimmed down Gabriel’s naked waist, fingertips teasing at the top of Gabe’s ass.

“Sam?” He asked quietly, his voice rough with arousal.

“Gabe?” Sam teased, sliding one hand further down until he had a handful of Gabriel’s ass, the other hand sliding along Gabriels arm until he was gently holding his wrist.

Gabriel leaned closer to Sam, stretching up on his toes as Sam leaned down, practically breathing the same air. The kiss he had been waiting for.

It ended abruptly when Sam snatched the wet boxers out of Gabriels hand and stepped back, pulling the sodden fabric over Gabriels head.

Sam laughed hysterically as he watched Gabriel frantically try to pull the underwear off his head. He laughed until it hurt his sides and it felt like his jaw was cracking.

Gabriel managed to get a grip on the slippery fabric and yanked them of his head, flinging them to side where they landed on the surface with a sad little ‘phwap’ and sunk below the surface.

Gabriel growled as he stalked towards Sam, who was still laughing weakly at his prank. It was at this point that Sam remembered that Gabriel was an archangel as he dragged Sam down into a kiss.

Sam’s lips were soft and tasted of the mint he chewed ferociously after a hunt, his teeth were sharp against Gabriel’s lips when he nipped and teased his tongue along Gabriel’s. Gabriel had to admit that the younger Winchester had a talented mouth as his kisses, trailed along Gabriel’s neck and shoulder.

“So it’s safe to say you want me too?” Gabriel panted, as Sam nipped the delicate skin below his ear. 

“Yes.” Sam rasped against his skin, pulling back to look at Gabriel, flushed and aroused for him, “Wanted you since I saw you in that goddamn janitors get up.”

He kissed Gabriel deeply, his hands sliding around Gabriels waist to rest on his naked hips, pressed in close to him. He was well on the way to getting hard and from the feel of it Gabriel was too. He hadn’t ever been with a guy before; he’d thought about it, a lot where Gabriel was concerned but he’d never had a hard cock pressed against him like this.

Gabriel was letting out breathy whines as he pressed their cocks together, an obscene slide of flesh, that made Sam gasp and his breath catch in his throat.

His hands slipped under Gabriels ass, hitching his legs around his waist, pulling them closer together, hot skin pressed close and tight together in the cool lake.

“Gabe… not gonna last long.” He warned, his words dissolving into a breathy moan.

“S’fine,” Gabriel panted, “Let me…” He trailed off as he worked a small hand between their bodies, grasping their cocks, pressing them close together as their hips moved.

“Tighter,” Sam gasped as he held Gabriel closer, his fingers digging in and likely leaving possessive bruises all over Gabriels ass and thighs.

They moved silently for a while; only panting gasps, keening breaths and the soft and rhythmic slosh of water echoing across the still lake.

When Sam came his breathing devolved into harsh pants pressed against Gabriels neck, high pitched whines and wanton moans that drew Gabriel over the edge with a soft groan.

They worked through the aftershocks, leaving them feeling boneless and uncoordinated as they came down from their high, panting softly.

“Sam, I’ve gotta tell ya, you moan so pretty.” Gabriel grinned, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered, flushing slightly as he dropped Gabriel’s legs so he could stand on the soft lake-bed.

“Sammy- it was the hottest thing I ever heard.” He assured him, kissing him softly.

Sam smiled, kissing him back before they waded and trudged their way back to their clothes and the car.

The sun was coming up behind them and Sam really just wanted to get to a motel and a soft bed and sleep for several days, preferably with Gabriel.

They did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ : darcy-chick.tumblr.com 
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
